The present invention relates generally to an improved mounting means for use in combination with solid-state semiconductive translating devices such as transistors, diodes, or the like, and wherein the mounting means provides a heat sink or other means of dissipating heat, as well as a mechanical mounting device. The arrangement of the invention is such that the mounting means which may be fabricated from a formable metal base, may be either a solid metallic pad or a pad formed as alaminate with outer metal foil layers disposed on opposite surfaces of a thermally conductive pliable pad or layer such as a silicone rubber core. The arrangement facilitates and permits the use of relatively thin layers of metal foil such as aluminum or copper, which is stiffened or rendered rigid by the forming of the structure.
It has long been recognized that the proper utilization of solid-state semiconductive translating devices requires a system for dissipating the heat generated in the normal use and operation of these devices. Specifically, as the power requirements of the semiconductive translating devices increases, the need for heat dissipation correspondingly increases. While metallic layers, that is layers of aluminum or copper, may be readily employed for heat-dissipating mounting means, the cost involved in fabricating, working and mounting such devices renders it desirable to employ alternate materials of construction for the mounting means. However, as alternate materials are proposed for ease of handling and fabrication, these alternate means have normally suffered from an inability to dissipate thermal energy, and thereby impose an unreasonable constraint or limitation upon the operational characteristics of the solid-state semiconductive translating device mounted thereon. For most purposes, however, metals such as aluminum or copper are the material of choice for these applications, particularly in view of the electrical and thermal properties of these materials.